


Is It Okay If I Ask You To Dance?

by hetro_elasticgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, School Dance, SuperCorp, and lex is super supportive and not at all evil, its super fluffy guys, lena just wants to dance at prom is that too much to ask, no powers au, shes been through some stuff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetro_elasticgirl/pseuds/hetro_elasticgirl
Summary: ‘I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be sitting here. I’ll move.’ Lena said, without looking up.The person in front of Lena just laughed, causing Lena to look up.The person standing in front of Lena was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous girl Lena had ever laid eyes on.‘Oh no, you don’t have to move, not if you don’t want to. I mean, I was going to ask you to dance, and that would require moving, but if you don’t want to move then I’m not going to make you.’ The girl said, almost rambling.ORThe school dance au where Lena thinks she wont get to have her perfect, movie moment dance, until Kara shows up





	Is It Okay If I Ask You To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so like everything i write this hasn't been edited or proof-read so any and all mistakes are entirely my own, as well as any plot holes. I actually just wanted to write this because i didn't go to any of my school dances or anything so i wanted to live vicariously through fictional characters because that's not at all sad lol

Lena Luthor’s heart sank as she walked into school and saw flyers posted everywhere promoting the Midvale High Annual Dance. Lena had come to dread this time of year, as now, for the third year in a row, she had nobody to go with. The likelihood of someone asking her to go with them was laughable, considering she had almost no friends and kept to herself most of the time. 

The thought made Lena’s heart sink; she liked to think of herself as strong and independent, and that she didn’t need someone she hardly knew to ask her out to make her feel happy. But, some part of her still yearned for a cheesy, teen movie moment, filled with sappy promposals and slow dances filled with smiles and kissing.

That had all yet to happen, and Lena was beginning to doubt that it ever would. She looked around at the groups of friends huddled around the flyers, buzzing with excitement, and felt a slight pang of envy. _Why couldn’t she be this excited about some stupid dance?_ Lena wondered as she made her way to her first class.

It’s not like Lena always dreaded the time of year when the dance happened. On the contrary, in fact.

In her freshman year, she had worked all Summer to save up for the perfect dress, spent more time than she cared to admit watching beauty videos on YouTube, trying to teach herself how to do her hair and makeup. There was this girl, Sam Arias, who Lena wanted to ask out more than anything, but whenever she walked up to Sam to ask her, her nerves got the better of her, and she stood there silently while Sam shuffled away awkwardly.

This crushed Lena more than she would ever dare admit to anyone; she had recently just come to the terms that she maybe …kind of… perhaps liked girls, and when she couldn’t ask out Sam, Lena decided that no one would ever find out about her. Ever.

So that year, a closeted little freshman Lena went to the dance, alone. She had given her best attempts at doing her hair and makeup, in her dress she dedicated hours of her life to buying, but felt too awkward and uncomfortable to truly enjoy herself. Her confidence wasn’t exactly elevated when a senior boy, Mike, ask her to dance; after the initial shock, Lena had smiled and accepted, and Mike and all his friends laughed at her.

_‘Oh, you thought I was serious? Yikes, that’s embarrassing.’ Mike said, almost in tears from laughter._

Lena tried to laugh it off, but when the boys left, she ran outside outside and sat on the curb, trying not to cry, It was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of Lena’s life, and by Monday, word had spread to everyone in Midvale High. People snickered at Lena when she passed them in the halls, a couple of kids even mockingly asking Lena _‘wanna dance, Luthor?’_ She tried to ignore everyone and keep her head down, but for the rest of the year, Lena almost never talked while in school, except to answer a question in class. A habit that followed Lena throughout the rest of her high school career. 

In her sophomore year, the events of last year’s dance were all but forgotten within the school cohort, save for the occasional _‘wanna dance?’_ Lena had moved on from what happened, and her insecurities now stemmed from herself, rather than others taunting her. She still hadn’t told anyone that she was… gay? Bi? Lena was confused, and that just made things worse for her inner turmoil. She tried her best to not let anyone find out, which wasn’t too hard, as she had no one to tell. But, the fear of any of her classmates knowing kept Lena awake at night, and her grades defiantly took a hit because of it.

So, in order to erase any suspicion from herself, Lena asked a boy to the dance. He was a sophomore too, and sat next to Lena in her computer programing class. He was never rude or mean to Lena, and never made fun of her after everything with Mike. He was probably the closest thing Lena had to a friend, which was sad considering the only time they talked was when they asked each other questions in class.

Lena took her time packing up after the class had finished, knowing that he stayed back and asked the teacher for extension work. When the boy was walking out there door, Lena tapped him on the shoulder.

_‘Hey Winn, I was um… I was just thinking that maybe, you know if you weren’t busy or anything, that uh… that maybe if you wanted to, you know, that maybe we could- we could go to the dance? Together? If you wanted to? It’s-It’s completely cool if you don’t want to or anything. Like I know you might be busy or something, or whatever but I just thought… you know…’_

Winn looked just as flustered as Lena sounded, and apologised before turning her down. He explained that if he was around he would totally accept, but he was moving to National City the week before the dance, so he couldn’t go. He apologised more, before walking out the door with a guilty look in his eyes.

Lena tried not to take the rejection to heart. Winn had said that he would have said yes if he could, but Lena couldn’t help but feel like she’d just made a complete idiot of herself. Lena spent the rest of the weeks leading up to the dance wondering if she should ask out another boy, but she put it off for too long until it was the day before and she hadn’t asked anyone.

Once again, Lena went to the dance, alone, having tried her best at doing her hair and makeup, wearing a dress she had worked hard for (albeit less expensive than the other one). Despite any reservations, Lena felt pretty good about herself, at least appearance wise. She stood to the sides of the dance floor, trying not to look too awkward or get in the way of anyone, looking around the room for any kind of distraction. 

Her heart sank when she saw towards the back of the dancefloor, Winn, dressed in a suit and holding two drinks, talking to a girl. Lena was caught between wanting to confront him and wanting to run away, embarrassed that he might see her watching him, alone and dateless. Lena made her decision, and as she went to walk up to Winn, a group of girls blocked her way.

 _‘Hey Lena, you look_ great _tonight.’_  
_‘Yeah, I just_ love _your dress.’_  
_‘Uh huh, and your hair and makeup look_ great.’

Their words were dripping in sarcasm, and Lena fought the urge not to push through them to get to Winn. The girls caught Lena looking over at Winn, and began laughing.

_‘Looking at your little boyfriend are you, Lena? Oh, wait, didn’t her reject you?’_  
_‘Yeah, said he was going to National City, right Lena?’_  
_‘Look, he’s here with his actual girlfriend!’_

They all laughed, and Lena could feel her face burning bright red. By this time, people were looking at what was happening between Lena and the girls, and Lena had to fight the urge not to punch them. As she went to walk away from the situation, the one of the girls (Lena thinks her name is Veronica) stopped her, and spilt her drink all over Lena’s dress. Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Winn, and looked at Lena, who had her fists balled and furious look on her face.

_‘Oops, sorry Luthor.’_

Veronica laughed and walked away with her group of friends, as Lena stood in the middle of the dancefloor, the front of her dress soaked and her cheeks burning. She turned on her heels and walked out, walking past Winn and noticed that he avoided looking at her. She sat outside, almost in the exact spot on the curb as the year before, and cried.

The taunting went on for longer this time, and carried over into Lena’s junior year. She had all but given up hope that people would forget, and accepted that this would most likely be her legacy. The girl who thought that the most popular senior was asking her to dance, and the girl who got rejected and had drinks poured down her bra.

So here she was, a junior, still friendless, still alone, with another dance coming up that no one would ask her to. Lena was considering not going all together; statistically, something awful was bound to happen. Lena couldn’t think of what it would be this time, but didn’t care to find out just how she would be punished this year. Lena even raised the proposition to her brother when she got home.

‘I don’t think I wanna go to the dance this year.’

Lex didn’t even bother looking up from his book when he replied to Lena.

‘Well, that’s out of the question, you gotta go Lena. You’ll get more shit for not going than you will if you do go and something happens.’ He said, his voice hinting at concern.

‘I don’t think that’s true. You know what happened last year. And the year before that.’

Lex tried to hide his laugh; of course he knew, word had spread outside of just the high school. Had it not been his own sister, Lex would have laughed and cringed at Lena’s misfortunes. Instead, all he could do was try and comfort her.

‘Yes, I am well aware of what happened, and that’s why you’ve gotta go, Lena! You can’t let people know this this has gotten to you. You can’t let them know that they’ve won.’ Lex offered.

Lena looked at her brother, and wondered how they could be related. Well, they were only half related, curtesy of Lionel having an affair with Lena’s biological mother, but still; Lex was so effortlessly cool and charismatic, so likeable that it almost mystified Lena. Lena was just as smart as Lex, but all his other traits were lost on her.

‘But it has gotten to me, they already know that. And I can’t-I can’t show up without a date again. It’s just… It’s too much Lex. I just would really rather just not go and stay here with you and watch movies and act like I really don’t care about some stupid dance.’ Lena said, feeling tears burning at the back of her eyes.

‘Hey, Lena fucking Luthor does not need anybody –guy or girl-‘Lex ignored how Lena’s face dropped at these words ‘to make her happy.

Lena paused for a moment before speaking.

‘You-you know? That I… that I’m…’ Lena stammered.

‘Well, yeah. No offence, but you haven’t been great at hiding it. There’s only so many Kristen Stewart posters someone can have before it becomes suspicious.’ Lex laughed. ‘It’s really not a big deal, I promise. Lionel and Lillian don’t know, if that helps. And I’ll be here if and when you decide to tell them.’

Lex’s words bought Lena to tears, as she went to hug her brother. She didn’t realise how badly she wanted to let someone, anyone, in, and having Lex on her side, her guilt and turmoil subsided. Not entirely, and she still didn’t want anyone, not her parents or her classmates to know, but having Lex in her corner… it helped.

‘I still don’t want to go to the dance though. You being nice to me doesn’t change that, I hope you know.’ Lena said, joking as she wiped away her tears.

Lex laughed, still holding Lena in an embrace.

‘That’s too bad, because you’re still going. If something bad happens this year, I promise you don’t have to go next year, but at least give it one more shot. You might have fun this time. And, if something bad happens, _which it won’t,_ I’ll come pick you up and we can go to your favourite Chinese place and I’ll buy you all the food you want. Deal?’ 

Lena just nodded in agreement, not sure she could speak without crying again.

Lena went to her room and fell onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Lex had somehow managed to convince her to go to the dance, while simultaneously supporting her and making her feel loved and wanted in a way that she hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever. She spent the rest of the night searching for a dress to wear to the dance (and yes, she may have looked into whether there were waterproof ones, to no avail), unsure of whether the butterflies in her stomach were from excitement or nervousness. Of course Lena was still hesitant about going, but the feeling of lightness she felt after having the weight of hiding who she was lifted from her, even just a little bit, was enough to make the prospect of going to the dance a little more enjoyable. And, if everything went to shit, like she was expecting, Lex would be there, supporting her, and helping her. 

The hours Lena usually stayed up in bed, worrying about if people found out about her, were instead spent trying to find the perfect dress and watching beauty gurus talk about the latest products they had discovered. Lena was having major déjà vu, feeling like she was back in freshman year, eager to have her movie-moment. 

The following weeks had Lena feeling like a nervous wreck. Despite her initial excitement about the prospects that perhaps this year’s dance wouldn’t lead to emotional scaring, reality sunk in. She was still Lena Luthor, the same Lena Luthor that had been humiliated and tormented in the past. So of course on the night of the dance, Lena was almost in hysterics. 

Despite Lex’s constant reassurance that everything was going to be fine and that she looked amazing, Lena still hesitated in making her way into the car. She had spent hours doing her hair, trying to curl and braid different parts and straightening it multiple times when it hadn’t worked out. She had even fumbled her way into asking Lex to help her. He just laughed, before watching the tutorials with Lena as he twisted and braided and curled Lena’s hair in ways that Lena could have never achieved by herself. She’ll admit, Lex was pretty good at doing hair, which she found ironic since he decided to shave it all off in senior year and never let it grow back. Lex jokingly offered to do Lena’s makeup, and laughed when he saw Lena try to politely refuse his services.

If this was the best that tonight was going to get, Lena was okay with that. Despite all her nerves and anxiety around the situation, getting ready for the dance was probably the most fun Lena had had in a long while. She and Lex had sung along to their favourite 90s and 2000s pop songs as Lena got dressed (although Lex would deny ever singing N*Sync into a hairbrush if he was asked) all while they snacked on pizza and ice cream. Was it smart for Lena to eat so much before getting into a dress which was, admittedly, kind of tight? Probably not. But, she was having too much fun to care, and Lena ate when she was nervous. 

As Lena arrived to the dance, she took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. She was wearing heels for only the second time in her life, and was trying not to let it show that she hadn’t quite mastered how to walk in them. The last thing she needed was to trip over her own feet and fall, possibly breaking her teeth, although it would feel like the kind of thing that would happen.

As Lena made her way inside, the twisting feeling inside her stomach grew, almost making her turn back and call Lex. She knew that really, she’d have to wait at least an hour before calling her brother, and as she stood at the edge of the dancefloor, avoiding any and all eye contact with everyone, lasting an hour seemed like a daunting task. Of course, she wanted to have a good time. Lena wanted nothing more than to jump on the dancefloor without a care in the world, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. So instead, Lena took her usual place on the sidelines, trying to convince herself that she was content in watching others have fun, rather than actually participating.

Lena tried not to look too awkward, and every now and again would check her phone, counting down the minutes before it would be acceptable to call Lex. He had only said to call him if something bad had happened, but Lena didn’t want to risk that actually happening. If she was gone, if she left, nothing had the chance of happening to her. But, every time she was sure an hour had passed, her phone told her otherwise. She had committed to an hour, and she was going to stick to it. She didn’t want to disappoint Lex, especially after he’d supported her so much and even helped her get ready. But time didn’t seem to want to help Lena, and by the time 45 minutes had passed, Lena felt life calling it quits. She reasoned that she’d give it another 10 minutes before leaving, and another 20 minutes before calling Lex to come and get her.

Lena almost wished that someone would spill another drink on her so she could leave, as the DJ announced that a slow song would be playing next, and that everyone should grab their dates and bring them onto the floor. She felt her heart sink as she watched her classmates spill onto the dance floor, partnered up and holding each other close. She felt stupid, wishing that that was her. Even if she were up there, she’d be dancing with a boy, who she wasn’t really sure she was attracted to at all. Lena thought about how it would be, dancing with a girl, and her heart jumped at the thought. She felt a smile playing at her lips as she imagine resting her head on some girl’s shoulder, her arms around this mystery girl’s neck as she pulled Lena in by her waist. Lena quickly shook her head, hoping that no one noticed her spacing out or the blush she felt rising on her cheeks. As much as she wanted that, the idea of any of her classmates finding out that she liked girls made Lena’s stomach tighten more than it already was. 

The slow song started, and Lena fought back tears as she realised just how alone she was. Sure, Lex had said that she didn’t need anyone –guy or girl- to make her happy, but Lex wasn’t here, and didn’t see how every single one of Lena’s classmates were smiling at their dates as they swayed to the music, and how Lena was just… there, quite literally just taking up space.

Lena checked her phone as the song reached the second chorus, hoping and praying to anyone that could be listening that an hour had passed and she could finally, finally, call Lex to come pick her up. Her heart broke when it still said she had 6 minutes, and Lena’s back slid against the wall. Her heels were uncomfortable, she was alone and completely friendless, and wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry when she thought about how completely pathetic she must look. Lena kept her eyes fixed on a spot on the ground in front of her, trying wholeheartedly not to notice the strange looks she was sure people were giving her. 

The bridge of the song came along, and Lena began mumbling the lyrics under her breath. It was a typical love song, and Lena had heard it a thousand times. As Lena sang softly, a person stood in front of her, blocking the lights from shining in Lena’s face.

‘I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be sitting here. I’ll move.’ Lena said, without looking up.

The person in front of Lena just laughed, causing Lena to look up.

The person standing in front of Lena was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous girl Lena had ever laid eyes on. Her blonde hair was curled over one shoulder, and the blue of her dress matched perfectly with her eyes. Her smile honestly made the whole room light up, and Lena thought that her smile was the only smile in the world worthy of holding her laugh, which sounded more like music than the music that was actually playing. Lena just stared at the girl, worried that if she blinked the girl would disappear.

‘Oh no, you don’t have to move, not if you don’t want to. I mean, I was going to ask you to dance, and that would require moving, but if you don’t want to move then I’m not going to make you.’ The girl said, almost rambling. 

Lena swore that in that moment she could feel the Earth tilt on its axis. The girls’ voice was so melodic that Lena could hardly believe that a human could sound like that; such noises were reserved for instruments like pianos or harps, or hushed guitars, played by people who dedicated their lives in learning how to make sounds beautiful. And yet this girl, she seemed to make every word sound angelic without even trying.

Lena kept looking at the girl, whose smile never wavered or stopped, and her eyes wide and so full of _joy_. Lena then realised that the girl would be wanting a response, and probably thought it weird that Lena was just gawking at her.

‘Well I mean, dancing isn’t really-I just-It’s really not- my heels, and I’m not…’ Lena stammered out, completely forgetting how to form sentences.

The girl stood there, endeared by Lena’s bumbling, but her smile faltered for just a second before regaining her composure.

‘Okay, I’m sorry I understand, I uh… I hope you have a good night. You look really pretty. I’m sorry if that was weird, I just… yeah, anyways, bye!’ She said, waving before turning to walk away.

Lena’s mind went into overdrive, as if it was trying to catch up for all the time it had list whilst Lena was practically fawning over this stranger.

‘No, wait!’ Lena called out, unsure entirely of what her plan was or if she had even regained the ability to speak properly. The girl turned around, and even though it had only been a second or two, Lena was struck once again but how _amazing_ this girl’s smile was. ‘I’m sorry, I mean I’d love to dance, but I’m not very good at it and I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of everyone or-or you. And also my feet are killing me, I don’t really wear heels, like ever, and I’m starting to remember why now.’ Lena laughed, impressed that she’d not only managed to form real words, but complete and coherent sentences.

The blonde girl just looked at Lena, laughing, and Lena was unsure whether the feeling in her stomach was knots tightening from anxiety or butterflies from how amazing the girl in front of her seemed to be.

‘Well, since you don’t dance and this song is ending, and I doubt a slow dance would be half as good when any other music is playing, do you mind if I join you? I can use the excuse that my heels hurt as well, if that makes it any less weird.’ The girl said, clearly trying to refrain from rambling like before.

Lena’s mind blanked, and the only way she knew she had given a response to the girl is that she thinks she could feel her head nodding. The girl slid down the wall next to Lena, and took her heels off as well.

‘I don’t know why we wear these, all they do is kill your feet.’ The girl laughed, placing her shoes next to her.

Lena just looked at her, unsure of how this all happened. Not even three minutes ago she was wishing more than anything that someone would break her toe so she would have an excuse to leave, and now this gorgeous girl was sitting next to her, laughing and talking to Lena like she wasn’t the most awkward person alive.

The girl looked back at Lena, and just smiled when Lena didn’t say anything in response.

‘I think I forgot to say, but my name’s Kara. Kara Danvers. I just came here this year, and I don’t really know anyone. I used to live in Smallville, but my cousin moved away and now I’m out here with my sister. Kind of. Kind of my sister, not that I kind of live here now. I completely live here now.’ The girl-Kara- laughed, rambling once again.

Lena looked at Kara in awe, and tried with all her energy to get her brain to function properly. Lena nodded, and physically feel her mind attempting to string words together.

‘I haven’t seen you around?’ Lena managed, and made a mental note to berate herself later.

‘I haven’t seen you around either! But I’m not surprised really, I’m usually either practising for soccer or swimming, so I haven’t met anyone really outside of those teams. Which is kind of sad because I like meeting people, but I mean I guess it’s good because then I can come to things like this and meet all new people, like right now with you!’ Kara smiled, unaware of the mental malfunctioning she was currently causing Lena.

Lena laughed, and murmured something that she supposes could sound something like ‘yeah, that’s good’. Kara must have gotten the idea, because she continued to beam, causing Lena stomach to drop. 

‘So, are you going to tell me your name, or should I just keep referring to you as _‘that gorgeous girl’_ in my head?’ Kara asked.

‘Le-Lena? Lena Luthor. It is defiantly Lena Luthor.’ Lena stammered.

The words _‘that gorgeous girl’_ spun around in Lena’s head, and she decided that if she could only to listen to on repeat for the rest of her life, those would be her choice. And if she had to pick one sound, if would defiantly be Kara’s laugh.

‘Well, Defiantly Lena Luthor, I am happy that I’ve gotten to meet you tonight. I know you said you don’t dance, so we can totally stay here and chill if you want to, but when the next slow song comes along, can I call dibs on dancing with you? Not that you’re an object that people can call dibs on or anything, although you look like a painting you’re so gorgeous, but just like… Can I ask you to dance? It doesn’t even have to be dancing, or even a slow song. I heard someone request All Star by Smashmouth, so we could totally dance to that if you wanted to. Or not even dance. We could sit here and nod our heads if that’s what you’d be more comfortable with.’ Kara began, and Lena was impressed by how long Kara could talk without taking a breath.

Lena’s first instinct was to say yes to Kara, to anything she could ever possibly ask for. If Kara wanted the moon Lena was sure she would try and find some way to give it to her. But as the words began to leave Lena’s mouth, she froze. She remembered where she was, and who she was around. All those countless nights unable to sleep at just the thought that people might find out that Lena might like girls… as much as she wanted to give Kara everything, her own hesitations and self-consciousness prevented her from giving Kara the one thing she actually did ask for.

‘Please, please don’t take this the wrong way. There is nothing I’d love more than to dance with you, Kara Danvers, I just…I can’t. Not that I can’t dance, which I can’t, but I’m just… there’s just… me and girls and you are one and I mean… people might… and you’re the sweetest person, and I don’t want to say no, I really don’t, but just everything… I can’t. I’m so sorry Kara.’ Lena explained, if you could call that an explanation.

Kara looked at Lena for a moment, her smile never once falling from her face, and Lena could literally feel her eyes turn heart shaped.

‘Well, I think I’ve finally met someone who rambles as much as I do.’ Kara said.

Out of all the responses Lena was expecting, from anger to acceptance, Kara’s reply kind of threw Lena off guard.

‘I’m not usually like this. It’s only really around pretty girls. I think. I don’t know I’ve never been around one long enough to find out.’ Lena laughed, feeling her cheeks burning. 

Kara laughed again, and Lena was pretty sure she had never heard someone laugh so much, or ever seen someone as happy as Kara seemed to be. It was like someone mixed sunshine with a puppy and Kara Danvers was the result. Despite Lena preferring the night time and only ever having pet cats, she was positive that Kara was made out of the best things in the world.

‘Well then I think you must be mistaken, and you are like this all the time, because you are easily the prettiest girl I have ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of pretty girls. Not that I just go around looking at girls going _‘oh, she’s pretty!’_ or that I’m some kind of player or anything, I just mean that out of all the girls I’ve seen, you are by far the most beautiful.’ Kara rambled, once again not stopping to take a breath until after she finished talking.

Lena stared at her, dumbstruck, but just how endearing Kara seemed to be. It almost made her want to dance with her, jump right in and forget all her fears and hesitations she’s ever had about herself.

‘So, I’m guessing that we’re not going to be dancing tonight?’ Kara asked, her voice not showing disappointment or anger in the slightest.

‘I-I would really love to, more than you know actually, but I’m just… not… I mean because you’re a girl and stuff and like… not that there’s anything wrong with being a girl! I mean I love girls! Not that I love girls as in _‘I love girls!’_ although maybe I do and I don’t know which is why I can’t dance with you because of just… everything like that. And with everyone around, it’s just… I don’t have the best track record of things going well for me, especially here. And I don’t want you to be caught up in that.’ Lena explained, feeling herself toying with her hands as she spoke.

Kara nodded as Lena rambled, and waited until she was done until she spoke again.

‘I understand, and I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, Lena Luthor. But, do you want me to tell you a secret?’ Kara asked, causing Lena to raise an eyebrow in curiosity, signalling Kara to continue. ‘Well, almost everyone here knows that I like girls, in the _‘I like girls!’_ way, and not one of them has ever said anything about it. Ever. I know they’ve said some things to you in the past, and I’m so mad that anyone could every hurt you like that, but I pinky promise you, pinky promise, that they won’t judge you if you like girls in the _‘I like girls!’_ way too. And if they do, they’ve got me to deal with.’

Kara looked at Lena with such sincerity in her eyes that Lena almost believed her when she said everything would be fine. Lena almost stood up and took Kara’s hand to drag her onto the dance floor. But, as Lena thought about what Kara just said, she thought more about everything that had happened to her at dances. Kara was obviously popular. What if she was just messing with Lena, tricking her into coming out, only to leave and spread it across the school? Out of everything that had happened to Lena at dances, this would have to be the cruellest. 

Kara must have noticed Lena’s hesitation, because when she spoke, she did it which such softness and genuine kindness that Lena almost melted.

‘People here can be mean, I know that. Veronica told me what she did to you last year, and what happened with Mike. I don’t blame you for being careful with everything. But, for all the bad things they are, homophobic isn’t one of them. When I told Imra that I used to have a girlfriend, she tried to set me up with one of her friends. That didn’t work out too well, but that’s not the point here. I mean it when I say I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, and I also mean it when I say you are absolutely stunning. And I would consider it nothing short of a blessing if I got to dance with you tonight.’ Kara said, speaking hardly above a whisper by the time she had finished. 

Lena looked at Kara, and despite the voice in her head telling her that this all might be some elaborate plan to humiliate Lena, Kara spoke with such sincerity that Lena couldn’t help but rest her head on Kara’s shoulder, and close her eyes.

‘Yeah, maybe I like girls. And maybe everyone here would be okay with that. And maybe there is nothing I want to do more than pull you onto the dancefloor at the next song that doesn’t have a bass drop. But there just… I’ve hid for too long to drop everything now. I’m so sorry, I really am.’ Lena spoke, feeling her heart pounding against her chest.

When Kara nodded in agreement, neither of them spoke afterwards. It wasn’t uncomfortable silence, but a heavy silence, filled with everything left unsaid by the both of them. It wasn’t filed with tension or awkwardness, but filled with the knowing that they both knew that perhaps something was on the horizon for them, friendship or otherwise. 

The two girls stayed in the comfortable silence for a while, with Lena’s head on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara absentmindedly playing with Lena’s hair. They watched on as their peers danced and laughed together, howling when the star quarterback tried (and failed) to twerk when a Nicki Minaj song played. Lena felt Kara chuckled when the boy feel, and Lena couldn’t help but smirk as well. 

Lena was surprised at how little people seemed to notice her. Not in the bad way which Lena was used to, where everyone would ignore her, but more like they didn’t seem to mind that she had her head resting on Kara’s shoulder, and no one gave it a second thought or found it odd that she was doing so. No one looked at her strangely, or looked outraged that the two girls were sitting close together. Lena felt… not happy, per se, but rather content, comfortable in how the night had gone. It wasn’t the magical movie moment of dancing on the floor, surrounded by her peers as a slow song played as the film faded to black, but it was more than she ever would have expected would come out of the night.

Kara and Lena only moved when Lena felt her phone buzz, and had to (regrettably) move from their positions so Lena could check her messages. Lena unlocked her phone, and gave a small laugh when she saw the message she had been left.

‘What’s so funny over there, Luthor?’ Kara asked, still absentmindedly playing with the curls of Lena’s hair.

‘Oh, it’s nothing. My brother just messaged me asking if everything was okay and if I wanted him to pick me up.’ Lena replied.

Kara’s smile faltered, if only for a moment, upon hearing Lena.

‘Well I mean… did you want to leave? I mean I know you’re probably not really excited here since we’re not really doing anything here. Which is no one’s fault, I don’t want to make it sound like I’m putting blame on anyone. I know you’ve had a bad streak with dances and stuff so if you wanna leave you totally can I just thought that maybe… I mean I drove here, so I’ve got my car and everything so if you wanted a lift home I was gonna offer you one but if you have your own way home that’s cool too.’ Kara said, making an effort to try and not trip over her words too much.

Lena considered what Kara had said for a moment, before turning back to her phone and sending Lex a message. Kara tried not to look too disappointed, and that if Lena wanted her brother to come and pick her up then that was her choice. Really, it’s probably more responsible that way. Lena had only known Kara for an hour, and offering car rides to strangers, no matter how gorgeous and attractive they may be, was still kind of creepy. 

When Lena finished her message, she turned towards Kara, who had now moved so that Lena could look her in the eyes.

‘I want to be wherever you are. So if you’re staying, I’m staying. I don’t mind what we do. So I mean if you’re offering to make me home… I’m up for it.’ Lena said, trying her best not to sound too nervous.

Kara kept looking at Lena, before getting a gleam in her eyes. She stood up, grabbed her heels in one hand, and grabbed Lena’s hand with the other.

‘Hey, what’s going on?’ Lena asked, confusion evident on her face.

‘We’re leaving.’ Kara said simply, guiding Kara through the crowd.

Lena didn’t ask any more questions, and let herself follow Kara until they reached outside. Lena winced slightly as they passed the spot on the curb that Lena spent the night of the previous two dances crying on. They finally reached the parking lot, where Kara pulled out her keys and unlocked a red Chevy truck.

Lena glanced towards Kara, and back at the car.

‘This… is your car?’ Lena asked, amusement clear in her voice.

Kara scratched the back her neck, and for the first time that night, Lena noticed the Kara looked sheepish.

‘Well I mean… yeah. It’s all I could afford because it used to be my uncle’s so I got it for really cheap and I mean… sometimes I go camping so it’s good for taking stuff with me, and I mean like… I grew up in Smallville, which is in the middle of nowhere, so it’s not like we had fancy cars or anything. And I guess it kind of reminds me of home a little bit, you know?’ Kara explained, kicking a stone she found on the ground as she spoke.

It was Lena’s turn to laugh as she opened the passenger door and stepped up onto the seat.

‘Well, I love it. C’mon, I don’t think you dragged me all the way out here to show me your pickup truck.’

Kara beamed her smile that made Lena decide that it was butterflies she felt in her stomach and not knots, and she opened the door and started up the truck. It roared to life, and Kara cringed as Lena raised an eyebrow.

‘This has got to be so bad for the environment, right?’ Lena quipped, grinning at how Kara scrunched up her face, revealing a crinkle between her eyebrows when she did.

‘It’s as bad for the environment as it is my bank account, let’s put it that way.’ Kara replied, as she drove out of the parking lot and turned up the radio.

Lena laughed, and she settled into the worn in seat of Kara’s truck. 

Kara, as it turns out, sung about as well as Lena imagined she would. Lena could only watch as she belted out the words to the Backstreet Boys’ _I Want it That Way_ and Ashlee Simpsons’ _Pieces of Me_ with perfect pitch, despite how much fun Kara clearly seemed to be having. Lena joined in whenever she could, but more often than not, she just watched as Kara flipped her hair around as she sang along, veering into the wrong lane more than a few times. It was only when _You Belong With Me_ came on that Lena mustered up the courage to sing with as much enthusiasm as Kara did. Kara beamed as Lena started out softly and gradually got louder, until finally, at the chorus, Lena sang with everything she had.

 _‘If you could see that I’m the one who understands you/been here all along so why can’t you see/ you belong with me’_ Lena screamed, knowing that she probably sounded awful, but not caring in that moment. She pointed to Kara, who began to sing the next chorus, despite being unable to control her laughter.

 _‘Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans/I can’t help thinking this is how it ought be/laughing on a park bench thinking to myself/hey isn’t this easy’_ Kara managed, before pointing back to Lena, signalling that it was once again her turn to belt out the Taylor Swift classic.

 _‘And you’ve got a smile that could light up this whole town/I haven’t seen it in a while since she bought you down/you say you’re fine I know you better than that/hey what you doing with a girl like that?’_ Lena sang, smiling at how true the first line rang true for everything she was feeling.

Lena and Kara sang the rest of the song together, some kind of weird duet where one of them sounded like an angel and the other sounding like they had just been trampled by five horses. As the final notes rang out, both of them laughing so hard that Lena was actually worried that Kara might drive them off the road. They somehow managed to survive though, and as Kara drove onto a backroad, Lena looked out the window.

‘Listen, I know it’s not likely that you’re going to murder me since the probability of us both being murderers is super low, but where are we going?’ Lena asked, resting her head against the window and feeling the vibrations shake her skull.

‘No murdering, I promise. As soon as we’re there I’ll tell you, but I can’t spoil the surprise. It wouldn’t be much of an adventure then, would it?’ Kara said, smiling at how Lena’s voice shook when she leaned her head against the window.

They sat in silence for another 5 minutes, the radio playing more throwback songs in the background. Even if Kara were to murder her right now, she’d had so much fun with Kara that Lena supposes she wouldn’t even mind that much.

‘Okay, we’re here!’ Kara exclaimed, as they pulled over and drove through an empty field beside a river bank.

Lena looked around, before turning back to Kara.

‘I really don’t want to be rude or anything but like… am I missing something?’ Lena asks hesitantly, hoping Kara wouldn’t take offence.

Thankfully, she didn’t, and Kara just laughed at Lena’s comment.

‘I know this doesn’t help me look _not_ like a serial killer, but you gotta trust me. Especially now that I’m gonna ask you to close your eyes while I set something up.’ Kara asked, trying her best to not sound suspicious.

Lena obliged, and placed her hands over her eyes. She heard Kara get out of the truck, and move around in the back. After a couple of minutes, Lena peeked through the cracks in her fingers, growing anxious that something dangerous might _actually_ be happening. As she turned to face the back of the truck, she saw Kara moving around outside, and opened the door. Before she could step out, she heard Kara call out.

‘No, not yet! I’m so sorry, it won’t be too much longer, please give me a couple more minutes!’ Kara asked, panting.

Lena listened, and re-covered her eyes as she sat back in the passenger seat. Just like Kara said, it was only a couple more minutes before Lena heard Kara give a satisfied huff, and Kara came to Lena’s side of the car and opened the door.

‘Hey so uh, if you wanna come out now, I’ve finished.’ Kara said, helping Lena down out of the truck. Lena heard mud squish under her feet, and winced at the thought of her dress getting ruined.

Kara must have noticed, because she turned back to face Lena, before picking her up in a bridal carry. Lena gave a slight scream, before covering her mouth and laughing.

‘Oh right sorry uh, I probably should have asked if this was okay. I mean I figured you probably wouldn’t want to get your dress dirty or anything and I mean… I guess I thought this would be funny? I can put you down if you want.’ Kara said, sheepishly.

Lena laughed at the bumbling Kara, thought about just how amazing the blonde was. Not only was she incredibly gorgeous, but she could pick Lena up without a second thought or hesitation.

‘No no, it’s fine I promise, I was just surprised, is all. C’mon, show me what you’ve been playing around with out here.’ Lena smiled, looking into Kara’s eyes and _wow, that is the most amazing blue that anyone could ever imagine in any lifetime._

Kara beamed, as she carried Lena to the back of the truck.

‘Okay so it’s not much but, to be fair, I didn’t have any time to prepare. I just thought that maybe, well… that you might be more comfortable away from everyone.’ Kara said, as Lena looked at what Kara had been doing outside.

All around the tray of the truck was fairy lights, illuminating the inside of the tray so Lena could see blankets and sleeping bags and pillows filling it up. Lena’s jaw dropped, and she looked up at Kara, who was still holding her. 

‘This is amazing Kara, I really… you just happened to have all this stuff in your car?’ Lena asked.

‘Well, yeah. I told you I go camping a lot, and so I always keep some things in the back in case of any spontaneous trips. And I gotta say, I think it’s come in handy tonight.’ Kara laughed, holding Lena close to her chest. ‘But that’s not the only reason I bought you here. C’mon.’

Kara shifted Lena’s position so she was carrying her with only one arm while she opened the truck’s tray, and placed Lena on top of all the blankets. Lena hoped the lights weren’t bright enough that Kara could see the blush creep up on Lena’s cheek, because wow, that’s really attractive. Kara joined Lena, taking her heels off as she climbed onto the tray. She laid on her back, and invited Lena to follow suit. Lena laid down next to Kara, and nuzzled her head on the crook of Kara’s neck.

Both of them stayed there for a while, perfectly happy in the open air and the radio still playing songs in the front of the car. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena when she felt her shiver, and pulled a blanket up to cover the both of them.

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t think to think that these dresses wouldn’t be very warm. I’ve got a jacket in the back of the car, I can get it for you if you want?’ Kara asked, pulling Lena closer. 

‘If you can get it without moving, please do. But I’d rather stay here and freeze than move an inch from right here.’ Lena said, and Kara could feel her teeth chattering and the coldness of Lena’s breath on her neck.

‘I’m sorry, but I’ve got to move to get you the jacket.’ Kara said, and heard Lena give a little whine of protest. ‘I know, I don’t want to move either. This is… this is the most perfect thing I could imagine. But I feel like everything might get slightly less perfect if you die of hyperthermia.’ Kara joked, grinning when she heard Lena give a small laugh. ‘I’ll be right back, I promise.’

Kara, somewhat unwillingly, got out of the tray and made her way over to the back seat of her car. She rummaged around and found a couple of jackets, before turning the radio up and re-joining Lena.

‘I uh… I wasn’t sure which one you wanted so I bought a couple. So I’ve got my sweater over here, I’ve got a Smallville High hoodie, there uh… I’ve got this leather jacket I haven’t worn in ages. Which one did you want?’ Kara asked, laying back down next to Lena and pulling her closer to help Lena stop shivering.

‘Which one smells like you the most?’ Lena asked.

‘Well uh, probably the Smallville hoodie, I used to wear it all the time to school. It was kinda our unofficial uniform, I suppose.’

‘Well then, I’ll take that one.’ Lena said. She smiled as Kara handed her the hoodie and she slipped it over her head. Kara was right; it did smell like her, and Lena couldn’t help but blush at the thought that this was such a stupid thing for her to be excited about, but it was just so… right.

Lena looked over at Kara, whose eyes followed Lena’s movements as she pulled her hair out from beneath the hoodie.

‘Wow, that… that looks really good on you. Better than it does on me.’ Kara laughed, breathlessly.

‘Well that’s good, because I think I’m gonna keep it.’ Lena teased, poking out her tongue.

Kara theatrically pulled her hands up to her chest in a gasp, before smiling at Lena who was making a show out of being wrapped up in Kara’s hoodie.

‘Aren’t you cold? Your dress seems a lot thinner than mine.’ Lena asked, not taking her eyes off of Kara and how her blond hair reflected the moonlight.

‘I mean, not really. Having you cuddled up to me kept me pretty warm, and setting all this up took some effort, especially in heels.’ Kara laughed.

‘Well that’s a shame. If you put the leather jacket on you’d look like Buffy at the end of season one when she’s fighting the Master.’ Lena commented, laying back down on the blankets.

Kara looked at Lena in shock, before feeling herself break out into a massive smile.

‘You watch Buffy? That’s amazing. A gorgeous, kind, smart, funny girl who trusts me when I bring her into the middle of nowhere and believes me when I say that I’m not going to murder, _and_ watches Buffy? Where have you been, you’re… you’re really something.’ Kara rambles.

Lena grins as she listens to Kara speak and babble on, and feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter as she takes in everything Kara is saying, and all the compliments she’s giving Lena.

‘Do you think Buffy’s hot?’ Kara adds on to the end of her ramble.

Lena thinks about it for a second.

‘Defiantly.’ She concludes. 

Lena laughs as Kara races to put the jacket on over her dress, and lays back down beside her.

They sit there for a little while more, back in their positions before Kara had gotten up; with Lena’s head in the crook of Kara’s neck, and Kara’s arm wrapped around Lena. The only difference was that Lena was no longer contracting pneumonia and the radio that before was only background noise now filled the air. Kara looked up at the stars, and Lena watched Kara look at the stars whenever she bought her head out of Kara’s neck. 

‘You know… you don’t have to try and look like Buffy to be hot. You’re already… you know, super attractive and amazing and strong. You’re like a better, real life Buffy.’ Lena said, breaking the silence. 

Kara laughed, and turned her head to look over at Lena.

‘You think I’m hot?’ She asked, smirking at Lena.

Lena blushed, before burying her face back in Kara’s neck.

‘Maybe. But you can’t talk. For 5 minutes you only knew me as ‘that gorgeous girl’.’ 

‘Yeah, and I was 100% right. You are gorgeous. And beautiful. And everything else that means amazing.’ Kara whispered softly in Lena’s hair.

Lena pulled back and looked at Kara. She was in disbelief that somehow, the dance that she’d been dreading for weeks had ended up like this. She’d have to thank Lex with everything she had when she got back home for forcing her to go. Lena looked down at Kara’s lips, and then back up to her eyes. Lena would, in any other situation, not have the guts to try and kiss Kara, not matter how much she wanted to. But, here and now, everything seemed too perfect not to, and so she swallowed her pride and began to move towards Kara.

Lena felt her heart hammering in her chest as Kara’s lips got closer and closer to meeting her own, and she could feel Kara’s breath in the air in front of her. This is it she thought, as she felt the lightest brush of Kara’s lips against hers. Before Lena could do any more, Kara pulled away, and Lena tried not to look too defeated as Kara jumped over the side of the truck.

‘Is this slow enough?’ Kara asked, holding her hand out to Lena.

Lena looked at Kara, confused and trying not to let the hurt show on her face. Lena had put herself out there, let herself be vulnerable for possibly the first time possibly every, and Kara’s response is to… pull away and jump out of the car?

‘What are you talking about, Kara?’ She asked.

‘This song. Is it slow enough to slow dance to? It’s got no bass drops, and, most importantly, there are no twerking quarterbacks, or anyone, around us. Is it okay if I ask you to dance?’ Kara asked, her bright blue eyes shining with hope.

Lena laughed, completely and utterly endeared by Kara, and listened to the song in question. Lena recognised it as _She’s so High_ by Tal Bachman, and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.

‘This is the song you want to slow dance to?’ Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Well I mean… it’s slow, kinda, and I agree with everything he’s singing about. You, Lena Luthor, are so high above me, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, and Aphrodite. And also it’s the slowest song we’ve heard in an hour and I don’t wanna miss my chance to dance with you tonight.’ Kara offered, with her hand still outstretched.

‘I mean, it’s not that slow a song, really.’ Lena replied. ‘Like, listen to the chorus and the instrumental before the bridge. It’s all guitars and drums.’

Kara rolled her eyes.

‘So does that mean that you don’t want to dance with me?’ Kara asked.

Lena jumped off the side of the truck, not caring when she felt the mud between her feet.

‘I told you before; I would love nothing more than you dance with you, Kara Danvers.’ Lena grinned as she took Kara’s hand, and followed her to a spot that was less muddy than where they were standing by the truck.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s waist and pulled her close, as Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, as the pre-chorus ended and the build up to the chorus began. They swayed around, not able to move too much without the sounds of mud squelching beneath their feet.

‘Kara?’ Lena asked hesitantly.

‘Yeah, Lena?’ 

‘Can I admit something?’

‘Of course, anything.’

Lena looked up at Kara, who was still taller than her without heels. Lena breathed in, before pulling Kara closer once again. This time, when their lips touched, Kara didn’t pull away and jump out of the side of her car. Kara stayed there, and kissed Lena back, softly and gently, as though Lena were fragile and Kara could break her at any second. 

They stayed like that, lips locked and moonlight pouring down over them, the radio still playing the song-their song, as Lena decided- in what even Lena had to admit was pretty much a movie moment.

‘Is that what you wanted to admit?’ Kara asked breathlessly as she pulled away for air.

Lena shook her head.

‘Nope, I’ve just been wanting to do that for a while.’

Kara blushed at Lena’s words, before biting her lip.

‘What did you want to admit then?’

Lena gave a cheeky grin as she maintained eye contact with Kara.

‘This wasn’t the best song choice for a slow dance.’ Lena laughed, As Kara pulled away from Lena’s hold.

‘Listen, okay, I don’t control the radio Lena, I’m sorry, I’ll try harder next time.’ Kara said, in faux exasperation.

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her back.

‘There’s going to be a next time?’ Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena, before pulling back and smiling.

‘I mean, I hope so. If that’s okay with you.’

Lena pulled Kara in for a hug, resting her head in the blonde’s shoulder, feeling so thankful that of all the ways the night could have gone, she was glad it turned out like this.

‘Yeah, that’s okay with me.’

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if that was terrible, i got kind of carried away with everything. but i had a lot of fun writing this, so perhaps i could write another chapter about their senior prom if people want something like that? probably not, but lemme know!


End file.
